warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyl Regor
Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system and the head researcher focusing on Grineer gene repair in an attempt to reverse the negative effects from excessive cloning. He was targeted by the Lotus in order to slow down this progress, ensuring that the Grineer do not become more powerful. He apparently has an interest in fashion somewhat, as some of his remarks in the mission hint at, such as mocking the player's Warframe by comparing it to a Halloween costume. He can be found on the mission Titania. After defeating him and finishing the mission, players receive a blueprint for either Night Aspect, Day Aspect, Day Helmet, Day Chassis, Day Systems, Night Helmet, Night Chassis, or Night Systems. Lore Stolen Dreams Tyl Regor initially hired Maroo to find and retrieve a piece of the Arcane Codices inside an Orokin Derelict. However, as Maroo had a general dislike of the Grineer, she gave them a fake Codex instead and sold the original to the Corpus. Enraged by her betrayal, Tyl Regor ordered his men to hunt down Maroo to recover the Codex, and to kill her if necessary-- however, the Grineer would come into contact with the Tenno instead, as the Tenno had taken Maroo under their custody for her protection. Operation: Tubemen of Regor As part of his efforts to repair the Grineer's genetic degradation, Tyl Regor has built secret underwater research facilities on the moons of Uranus, and his research soon bears fruit in the form of "tubemen", specimens of Grineer that are stronger and healthier than normal Grineer. Tyl Regor's research however attracts the attention of Alad V, who now seemingly seeks to undo the Infestation he is afflicted with, and sees Regor's research as the key to his cure. In turn, Alad V's intentions to acquire Regor's research for himself alarms Nef Anyo, who sees both the tubemen and Alad V as a threat to his position in the Corpus Board. Alad V and Nef Anyo make deals with the Tenno in order to raid Regor's laboratories to either retrieve or destroy Regor's research. Appearance Tyl Regor looks like a light armored Grinner unit sporting a unique, elongated facemask, and completely colored in blue. He wields the Ack & Brunt (An axe and shield combo). He also has unique cybernetic limbs including a pair of hands which are capable of being detached and fired, and a unique pair of prosthetic legs. Tyl Regor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: * I'm very excited now. The anticipation... I always learn so much from a live dissection. A dissection? No, that sounds too humane... your death will be... painful. * You had me anxious Tenno, nervous... pacing even. Didn't think you'd come. Such a relief... I'll finally get the chance to hurt you. * You must be feeling guilty? Need to atone? I'll oblige- let my gavel ring justice off your thin tin skull. * Tell me! No- wait. I want to find out for myself what color juice comes out when I crush that head-fruit of yours. * Gonna pull this ocean down on us if I have to. (Midway through the first phase) * Nowhere left to hide. Nowhere left to run. (When flooding the arena at the start of the second phase) * Come near me and I'll pound you into a tiny cube. * Come for a fight? Should'a dressed for a funeral. * Die lizard, leech, bloody-worm. Abilities 'Tyl Regor, '''offensively, only uses melee attacks. While his melee requires charge-up, he can deal very high melee damage and can kill an inexperienced Tenno in a slash and any Tenno with bleed procs. He will sometimes execute a Slash Dash if the target is at long range. Be wary that he can sprint very fast and can easily catch up to a player. Defensively, he has weak armor and shields. However, he makes up for this by having a lot of health. His personal shield also starts to recharge almost instantly. If he uses Smoke Screen to become invisible, be prepared to face a fully shielded Tyl Regor. He can also execute Seismic Shockwave if a player gets too close. Strategy In General This fight takes place in a unique arena and spans two different phases. The Arena is a two layered, open circular room with a giant statue of what appears to be Tyl Regor in a somewhat different style. He does not have any combat changes between the two phases. '''Phase 1: '''Tyl Regor will spawn and proceed to attack any nearby Tenno with his Ack & Brunt, doing flips and spins while teleporting to players. He is also capable of using smoke screen to mask his movements, which is broken once he attacks again. At half health he will teleport out of the room, and a group of Drekar Grinner Manics will spawn in. Once these Manics have been dealt with, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the room. Once he is defeated again, Phase 2 will begin. '''Phase 2: '''Tyl Regor will fire his detachable cybernetic arms at the glass ceiling of the arena, shattering it and flooding the lower level. All Tenno caught in the flood will immediatly go into submersible Archwing mode. The water will then proceed to be electrified, and will deal heavy damage until players move onto the second level of the arena. There is also the added danger of sporadic water jets shooting out of the walls, which are capable of pushing unaware Tenno back into the electrified water. Tyl Regor will once again teleport away, and players must now face a group of Drekar Manics, and Drekar Manic Bombards. Once these enemies have been taken care of, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the arena. Killing him again will be the end of the assassination contract. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Tyl Regor is one of the few bosses that is vulnerable to being immobilized, Rhino Stomp, Vauban's Bastille and Vortex; Nova's Molecular Prime will slow him down, and Ember's maxed World On Fire can completely stunlock Tyl Regor for its duration. In addition, high damage abilities such as Mesa's Peacemaker can make short work of him. Knocking him into one of the nearby pits will cause the game to instantly kill him, with his drops safely spawning on solid ground nearby. This can be done with abilities such as Nekros' Soul Punch and Mag's Pull, or weapons such as the Jat Kittag, whose slam attacks can ragdoll nearby enemies. Mag's Bullet Attractor on Tyl Regor with many other Grineer close by will cause the swarms of Grineer to severely damage Tyl Regor. Loki's Decoy will very likely bait Tyl Regor to attack the decoy, but he will be unable to destroy it even using Seismic Shockwave. Shoot at him until he drops dead, rinse and repeat. Valkyr's Hysteria will make the fight a piece of cake. Activate and repeatedly melee him. Excalibur's Exalted Blade will also make the fight trivial as the high damage of it as well as it's waves being able to pass through terrain will make quick work of him. A single Radial Blind will immobilize Tyl Regor for long enough that a group or even a single Tenno can quickly take him down. Exploits * Seems to be easily chain-staggered by fast melee weapons. This can be started by using an ability to slow him, such as Molecular Prime or Snow Globe, or by using abilities and weapons that deal proc. * Using a weapon with a fire effect can effectively buy you time to shoot him. Setting him on fire will put him into panic and you can melee him safely. * Use a Trinity's Energy Vampire to immobilize him for the duration of the ability. * Use Vauban's Vortex on him and then leave him alone. He typically dies immediately after the ability ends. Otherwise, use it again until it does. (confirmed on saints stream). ** This also has the possibility of disabling his Seismic Shockwave if he doesn't die. This allows the player to slide back and forth under his swings, helping people with Energy Siphon gain energy without him being able to harm them. * Previously, knocking or teleporting him into a pit would instantly kill him. It remains to be confirmed whether this exploit would still work. Trivia * Tyl Regor was voiced by ''Lucas Schuneman, or better known by his alias VoiceActingNinja. ** Second to Nef Anyo, Tyl Regor is the second character to be voiced by a non-DE voice actor. * Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. * One of his taunts during combat is "We should accessorize your suit with some holes. Bullet holes." Amusingly, he uses a sword. * The mask on his helmet appears to be upside down. ** Although on the lobby screen, where normal skin is shown under his mask, in battle his exposed skin seems to glow. **When pulled with Pull or Rip Line, the mask will be removed to reveal an invisible face. * Prior to Update 8, Tyl Regor was found on the Grineer Asteroid like the other Grineer bosses. He is now found on the Grineer Galleon tileset. * At the start of the mission Lotus will say that he is armed with the best in Grineer weaponry, ironically he uses a Skana and light armor. * One of his taunts during combat is "You realize we haven't celebrated halloween in a millenia, right?" Amusingly, his head, like some of the basic Grineer troops, was replaced by a carved pumpkin during Halloween. * It used to be possible to exploit his reliance on melee by climbing onto boxes and containers where he can't reach you and just shoot him with ease. As of Update 6, this is not very effective as Tyl Regor now has Seismic Shockwave that can knock you off ledges, crates, etc. * Similar to The Sergeant and Ambulas, Tyl Regor doesn't drop any rare mods. * Tyl Regor is currently being reworked. Devstream 51 confirmed that he will be the boss of the new Grineer underwater laboratory tileset and to be implemented in Update 17. * At the end of Operation Eyes of Blight, the Queens reprimand Vay Hek for his foolish decisions in recent days, then noted that they will be using Regor for future offensives against the Tenno. fr:Tyl Regor Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer